landofdurnbarrowfandomcom-20200213-history
House Taylor
House Taylor is a noble house residing in Durnbarrow. In books one through three, it is led by Count Amos Taylor; beginning in Book Four, Helen Taylor becomes the head of the house. House Taylor's sigil is a white hare on a red field, and their house motto is "Pleasure and Love". They are commonly known for their fertility, and promiscuity. They are also considered the ' nouveau riche ' of the Great Houses of Durnbarrow, as they are a mere 120 DY old. History House Taylor is a noble house residing in Durnbarrow. It was founded in 4456 DY by Allan Taylor, who provided an unknown service for the King and was awarded the title of 'Count'. This title was passed down for three generations, from Allan to his eldest son, Damian Taylor, to'' his'' son Amos Taylor. The Taylor house has short, but intriguing history of lust and love. Each Taylor man born in the noble house has had at least one bastard child, and many of the women have died during childbirth. One of these bastards in particular plays a large role in the first three books, although none are considered proper members of the house. Members *'Count Allan Taylor', founder of House Taylor **His eldest son, Damian Taylor ***His wife, Dorcas de Clare ****His eldest son, Count Amos Taylor, head of the house ***** His wife, Clarice Odard ****** His only daughter, Lady Helen Taylor ******* Her husband, Byron Arryn ******* Her only daughter, Claire Taylor ******* Her only son, Tristan Taylor ** His second son, Cai Taylor ** His eldest daughter, Marsilla Taylor *** Her husband, Arthur Bouchard **** Their only son, John Bouchard ***** His wife, Maria Odard ***** Their eldest daughter, Cheyanne Bouchard ***** Their second daughter, Johanna Bouchard ***** Their eldest son, John Bouchard II ****** His wife, Leanne Alevi ******* His eldest son, Tamaris Alevi ******* His eldest daughter, Marianne Alevi ******* His second daughter, Kellein Alevi ******** Her husband, Francis de Beaufou ******* His second son, Gillard Alevi ******* His third son, Kaidan Alevi ***** Their second son, Garrett Bouchard ****** His wife, Maliea Alevi ******* His only son, Harper Bouchard ** His third son, Ser Amadeus Taylor ** His second daughter, Elaisse Taylor *** Her husband, Simon de Vymont **** Their eldest daughter, Camilla de Vymont ***** Her husband, Gilliam Fiennes ****** Their only daughter, Isabella Fiennes ******* Her husband, Marius Visquet ******** Their only daughter, Yvonne Visquet ****** Their eldest son, Gerald Fiennes ****** Their second son, Robert Fiennes **** Their second daughter, Lynet de Vymont ***** Her husband, Randolf de Clare **** Their third daughter, Alice de Vymont **** Their fourth daughter, Branwen de Vymont ***** Her husband, Gracien Dyel ****** Their eldest son, Jasper de Vymont ******* His first wife, Rachel Griffin ******* His second wife, Opal Le Pelletier ****** Their second son, Ambrose de Vymont ******* His wife, Penelope de La Place Alliances *House Raimcourt Count Allan Taylor first swore loyalty to King Edward IX on Noctis, Effigia Veneris, 4456 DY Vassal Houses *House Bouchard *House Odard *House Alevi *House de Vymont *House Dyel *House Le Pelletier *House La Place